


we don't know what's good for us

by HiddenByFaeries



Series: Child of Storms [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Leon, Daddy Kink, Fashion Disaster Leon strikes A G A I N, Lingerie, M/M, Pokemon version of Halloween, Praise Kink, Service Top Guzma, Size Kink, Slutty Halloween Costumes, do not post on other sites, future setting, no beta we die like men, size queen leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenByFaeries/pseuds/HiddenByFaeries
Summary: Local brat bottom accidentally finds a service top, more at 11.





	we don't know what's good for us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaxDuane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxDuane/gifts).

> ;3c

Leon gave his costume one last glance over, smoothing the faux-fur of his top. Perfect. Grinning, he slipped into the matching boots and left his apartment. Other party goers passed him by, all hurrying off to meet friends or family.

It was Night of Distortion, a week long festival for when the veil between the two Realms was at its thinnest and beings could slip out or in. The last night was always when everyone dressed up and had fun! And Leon planned to have  _ lots _ of fun this year.

Leon walked with purpose, Ash had invited him and Hop to his low-key party. Hop couldn’t make it, apparently he had made plans with some friends already. Leon, on the other hand, gladly took Ash up on his invitation and had his costume custom-ordered from his favorite shop. Merry really came through for him, Leon had to say. She had really outdone herself for his costume.

He smoothed a piece of faux-fur back into its place and hurried across the street that the condo Ash shared with his boyfriend, Hau, and Hau’s relative, Guzma was on. Leon barely contained a fully body shudder at the thought of Guzma. Hmmm, now that was a man he wouldn’t mind climbing like an Alolan Exeggutor. Shaking his head to push naughty thoughts away, Leon stepped into the building and headed straight for the elevator.

He pushed the button for Ash’s floor and waited impatiently for it to get to his stop. Waltzing out, he strolled down the hallway and finding the correct door, knocked on it. Leon heard a muffled reply from inside and didn’t have to wait long before Ash opened the door. His welcoming grin dropped to an open mouth look of awe and horror.

“Wha-  _ What _ are you  _ wearing _ , Leon?” Ash asked him, not moving from his spot.

Leon preened, his costume was amazing! “I’m a Delphox!” he gestured at his outfit completely. He was saddened that Ash hadn’t really dressed for the night, wearing a creamy yellow shirt and puffy red pants stuffed into brown boots. He had a red V mark painted on his forehead.

Wearing a tight crop top covered in a flowy faux-fur of yellow and white, dark red faux-fur booty shorts with a flame decal on the back pockets, dark red knee-high socks held by an unseen garter and covered by his dark black-brown thigh high boots with a small heel. He had a flowing tail clipped to his belt loop in the back and a pair of Delphox ears on his head, a long twig with a fake flame on it was slipped in another belt loop.

All together, Leon thought he looked pretty good.

Ash coughed, covering up the noise he wanted to make.

“You, uh, look good.” Ash told him before letting him inside finally. Music was playing in the background and everyone who was there was at least vaguely dressed up. Though sadly not as out-going as Leon had dressed.

“Leon’s here guys,” Ash called out, getting vague responses from the others. Until they saw Leon’s costume. Then there were double-takes and a couple choking on their drink or food. Hau, Ash’s boyfriend, greeted Leon with a wide grin and open arms. Leon noticed that Hau’s costume was a red and green pattern sarong, bull-like horns attached to a headband, a bright gold septum piercing through his nose, and gold bells wrapped around his biceps and wrists. Though, his Alolan style tattoos were on full display; complete arm sleeves, his ribs, and down to the v of his hips.

“Alola! We’ve got everything just about set up, so if you want anything to snack on our drink, help yourself,” he told Leon sweeping an arm to where they had set the food and drinks.

Thanking him politely, Leon made his way over to the table full of nibbles. There he found Guzma, dressed in a black and white tracksuit with a golden stylized skull chain necklace and odd shaped sunglasses on his head. He was plating up some mini sandwiches and chips on one plate, another one was stuffed with cakes and cookies and other sweets.

“I didn’t take you for a sweets man, Guzma,” Leon commented as he walked closer to the older man. Guzma looked up, mouth open to answer before he choked on his words.

“What the  _ fuck are you wearing _ , Trademarked?” he demanded, straightening up.

Leon did a little twirl, shaking his ass a little to make the clipped on tail swing a bit. He fluttered his lashes at Guzma, a hint of a teasing smile on his pretty face.

“You like? I got it custom made for the party, I’m a Delphox!” Leon teased him.

“If you like slutty Pokemon themed costumes, yeah. Sure. You look like you’re one loose button away from getting arrested for indecency,” Guzma drawled, his Alolan accent lilting over the word ‘slutty’ and causing it to sound filthier than it should, to Leon’s ears at least. He couldn’t hide the shudder that traveled down his body.

Guzma raised an eyebrow at that, dark eyes narrowed in thought.

Leon hurriedly grabbed a plate and started to load it up, looking over his shoulder at the looming Guzma.

“And what are you supposed to be, hmm? Some sort of tracksuit wearing wannabe gangster?” Leon questioned him, heart pounding in his chest at how close they were to each other.

Unseen by Leon, Guzma had a Lycanroc-toothed grin spread across his face. He leant forward, mouth next to Leon’s ear.

“Oh, no, Princess. I was never a wannabe, I was the Big Boss for many years. I just found something better to do, is all.” he murmured into his ear.

Leon set his plate down, fingers gripping the edge of the table as he felt a shudder rush through his entire body and his legs went weak. Oh, sweet Zacian.

Guzma took a few steps away from Leon, leaning against the wall and watching the other man’s ass. Tapus, he couldn’t believe he found this disaster of a man sexually attractive. He quickly took out his phone and snapped a shot of Leon’s ass, saving it for later.

He continued to watch the other man calm down, watched him straighten up from his leaning position over the table. Then, Guzma struck. A large hand cupped one of Leon’s cheeks, giving it a slow squeeze before smacking it lightly. Leon jolted, a broken moan being quickly smothered by his hands.

Guzma’s grin sharpened at that smothered sound. “Yeah?” he husked into Leon’s ear, nipping the lobe.

Leon tried to keep his body from leaning back towards Guzma’s, distantly he heard the others in the living room talking and messing with the radio. Shaking himself, he popped his ass back and turned just enough to face Guzma while showing his body.

“Spank me harder, daddy,” he attempted demand. His voice coming out breathless and shaking. Guzma choked, cock leaping to semi-hard at Leon’s words.

Growling lowly, he grasped Leon by the hips and dragged him backwards to fit ass to hips to thighs. He  _ ground _ his hardening cock against those firm cheeks, roughly pushing the fake tail aside to  _ really _ make Leon feel him.

“You wanna play with the Big Bad Boss, baby boy? Is that what you want? Hmm, me wrecking you so hard, you can’t speak or walk for weeks? That what you want?” Guzma growled into his ear, hot breath fanning over Leon’s neck. He slowly ground his cock against said ass, hands gripping hard enough that Leon could  _ feel _ them bruising.

Swallowing, Leon nodded frantically, food and the party long forgotten in the haze of lust and need coursing through him.

“Use you words, Princess,” Guzma ground out.

“A-ah.  _ Fuck _ . Please. Please, daddy. Ruin me, ah.  _ Wre _ \- wreck my-  _ as-asss _ ,” he pleaded, his moan drawing out at a particularly hard thrust of Guzma’s hips.

“Good boy, baby.” Guzma cooed at him mockingly, before grabbing his arm and dragging Leon away from the party. He went past a few closed doors before he slammed a door open and tossed Leon into it, closing it after him and locking it. Leon stumbled forward, feet catching and landing half on the unmade bed.

His breath, knocked out of him, he wheezed into the blanket strewn across the bed. He took a deep breath and was assaulted by the pure scent of Guzma, sea salt and heavy smoke and the bitterness of coffee. Guzma’s heavy weight was on him, trapping him. Leon shuddered, a moan crawling out of his mouth.

Straightening up, Guzma surveyed Leon’s prone form on his bed. Then, without warning, he took a strong grip on his top and  _ ripped _ it off his body, his booty shorts following shortly behind. Leaving Leon in only the sheer slutty panties he’d worn under the booty shorts, the garters keeping his socks up and his boots.

Hissing a breath out, Guzma pulled his hips up, large hands spreading over his ass cheeks to get a better look at the surprise hidden under his shorts and panties.

“Fuck, baby boy. You really are a needy slut, look at this,” Guzma spat out, one hand loosening its grip to play with the plug base sat snugly between his cheeks. “You came well prepared.”

Leon couldn't form any words, too lost in the pleasure. Guzma gave the plug a rough smack, jostling the toy enough to press against Leon’s sweet spot. He  _ wailed _ into the blankets, hips pushing back and silently begging for more.

Not one to disappoint, Guzma rained smacks on his ass. Hard and soft blows, never stopping or giving Leon a chance to come up. He left that tight ass a bright red, playing with the plug every now and then.

Until he couldn’t take the sight of Leon slowly losing his mind in pleasure, nor ignore the ache growing in his hard as rock cock. He withdrew enough to quickly strip out of his own clothes, tossing them to the ground carelessly. He grabbed Leon by the waist and twisted it around to sprawl fully on his bed, his wet cock smearing and ruining his panties.

Guzma quickly stripped Leon of the last of his costume, panties shredded, boots thrown over his shoulder and socks left scattered on the floor. He reverently peeled the garters off his thighs, snapping them a few times to leave faint welts on Leon before tossing them to be lost amongst the rest of the clothing. He wedged himself between those thighs and spread ‘em, pulling that ass closer. Guzma wiggled the plug one last time before slowly withdrawing it from the tight clutch of Leon’s body. Leon moaned, arching his back and coming to grip his thighs to keep them apart.

He tosses it to the side, uncaring of where it lands. Then, he reaches over to his side table and pulls out a row of condoms and then his lube. Tearing open a condom, he rolls it down his cock then slathers it with lube. With the still lubed hand, Guzma slips two fingers straight into Leon, making sure he’s thoroughly prepared. Satisfied, he wipes his hand on a sheet then proceeds to flip Leon onto his arms and knees.

Leon moans at the show of complete strength Guzma has, arching his ass up and lowering his chest to the bedding. He feels the covered tip of Guzma’s cock teasing against his hole.

“Ready, baby boy?” Guzma asked him, still teasing the tip of his cock around his rim.

“Please, daddy! Please! I need your cock, please gimme!” Leon begs, bunching the blankets with his fist.

“Good boy,” Guzma praises him before smoothly thrusting into that tight clutch, Leon shuddering at his words, stomach tightening. Bottoming out, Guzma allowed Leon only a moment to get used to him before setting a punishing pace.

Leon  _ wails _ into the bedding as his sweet spot is brutally hammered against, arms giving out under him. Only Guzma’s grip on his hips keep him barely up. Guzma grunts in stereo to his breathless cries, muscles bulging in his forearms and shoulders.

“Yeah?” he grunts out, “You like it when daddy uses it like a toy? Huh, slutty baby boy?”

Leon can only nod his head frantically in agreement, eyes rolling in the back of his head as Guzma seems to go deeper. He bites the blanket next to his mouth, barely muffling the scream that tries to come out.

Guzma notices and letting go of a hip, wraps the arm around Leon’s chest and pulls him upwards. Forcing him to let go of the blanket, he settles and  _ really _ starts to fuck Leon for all he’s worth.

Leon releases his loudest wail, body shuddering in Guzma’s arms as he cums untouched. Body clenching around the large cock inside him, Leon loses all his strength and the world fades to grey and black. Guzma grunts, swearing or praising him in Alolan. He tightens his grip and thrusts several more times before he pulls out and tears off the condom and tossing it towards the trash. Stripping his cock, Guzma groans deeply from his chest as he stripes Leon’s ass and lower back with his cum.

Breathing harshly, he stares at those marks for several long moments before shaking his head and searches for the wet wipes he has in his side table. Cleaning up the mess, he tosses the soiled wipes and drags the stupid Delphox ears from Leon’s head and tosses them to join the rest of the mess on the floor. He also tosses the soiled blanket as well, before finally settling down behind Leon.

He watches the other for an unknown amount of time, until his eyes close and he joins Leon in sleep. Arms curled gently around him, a hand draped over Leon’s heart.


End file.
